fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is a shinobi of Konohagakure and one of the last survivors of the Uchiha Clan, as well as the former leader of Team Taka. He is also the main deuteragonist/former antagonist of the Naruto/Naruto Shippūden franchise. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them. He is added to Team 7 upon becoming a ninja and, through competition with his rival and best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke starts developing his skills. Dissatisfied with his progress, causing him to defect from Konoha so that he can acquire the strength needed to have his revenge. His years of seeking vengeance become increasingly demanding and irrational and isolates him from others, leading him to become an international criminal. After winning the Fourth Shinobi World War and being redeemed by Naruto, he goes on a journey to atone for his sins and to analyze the world. Profile and Stats Name: Sasuke Uchiha Origin: Naruto Alias: The Last Uchiha Age: 17-18 Classification: Human, Ninja, Former Rouge Ninja Power Grid Physical Appearance Sasuke is a lean, muscular young man of average height with fair skin and black eyes; and, black hair with a blue tint. His hair is spiky in the middle to the back with long, chin-length bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, while his hair frames over his forehead. According to Hashirama, Sasuke bears a striking resemblance to Izuna Uchiha. He is considered handsome by most girls near his age. Sasuke's outfit consists of a grey zipped, high-collared short-sleeved shirt and blue wrist warmers, dark blue pants, over which he hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt, black calf shinobi sandals, and wields his signature Chokutō behind the back of his waist and rope. Personality Characterized by his cool, collected, and solitary attitude, Sasuke is generally aloof, cold, cynical and laid-back on the surface, being mostly distant from others and focused on brushing up his skills, though isn't incapable of genuine kindness, compassion and a protective demeanor towards his friends, a trait he developed as he continued to work with Team Kakashi for years on and inheriting its philosophy. He has a habit of insulting others in a more comical, rather than, in a cold manner. Sasuke also has a strong sense of pride in his clan, as evident by his disdain for non-Uchiha to hold the Sharingan, or those who stained the Uchiha name in disgrace, as evidented by his immense animosity towards Madara and Obito for their sins and their attempts to manipulate him. He has a matter-of-fact attitude and is very independent, being realistic and totally focused on his duties as a shinobi, but isn't above defying orders for the safety and well-being of his comrades, mostly his rival yet best friend Naruto Uzumaki, whom he's loyal to the most despite their rivalry. In childhood, Sasuke was once very kind and loving towards his family and respectful to his clan and teachers. He was very proud of being Fugaku's son and Itachi's brother and had a strong desire to emulate them, desiring his father's approval and recognition. This changed after the Uchiha Clan Massacre, turning Sasuke into the cold, cynical, indifferent, and arrogant young man he was before, becoming a self-titled avenger dedicated to killing Itachi and restoring the Uchiha Clan to it's former glory, even abandoning Konoha after losing to his brother, focussing solely on himself. Prior to Sasuke's defection, Kakashi tries to point out the contradiction in Sasuke's viewpoint: he is driven to gain power because of the relationships he lost when his family died, yet sacrifices the family he still has (Team 7) so as to gain that power. In Naruto Shippuden, Sasuke tries to avoid the same "weakness" of camaraderie he made with Team 7: he acquires new teammates, but, as in the case of Karin, tries to kill them when they impede his objectives; he allies with Tobi and the Akatsuki when their goals align, but leaves them without comment when he no longer needs them; he allows Orochimaru to do what he wants with him and his body so long as he becomes stronger, only to turn against Orochimaru for using him in the first place. His abandonment of all his former loyalties and his criminal acts this causes convince his former classmates that Sasuke is beyond salvation. Despite his cool attitude, Sasuke has a tendency to be very short-tempered when it comes to having various competitions with Naruto, or any of his friends. He rarely shows any preserve tendencies towards the opposing sex, though has done some on three instances; this lead others to believe that he's becoming more like Naruto ever since he came back to Konoha and becoming a shinobi of his village again. According to Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke has both a superiority and an inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Sasuke was dismissive of his rivalry towards Naruto when the former was certain the latter was the better. In battle, Sasuke can still be a very serious and calculating fighter, analyzing his opponents and making precise battle plans. He can, however, be also very overconfident and arrogant when underestimating his opponents, and has a constant habit of rushing into combat without understanding their capabilities, suffering for it in depression through only a few loses, though he will acknowledge his mistakes on such occasions and thinks about it over time. To every enemy he faces, Sasuke is a dangerous young man who is willing to fight, kill, and show no mercy to anyone who threatens him or his friends. Sasuke also has a will that can't be broken and continues to fight the coming battles, despite how tough his enemies are. He also became a more capable leader on many missions, or on the battlefield, giving careful and precise planning to his friends and not tending to make a single mistake, even if he's too arrogant to make one. One of Sasuke's most significant bonds is the one he has with his older brother, Itachi, who by merely being mentioned can elicit strong reactions from Sasuke's otherwise calm demeanor. Sasuke adored Itachi when he was a boy, enjoying his company above all others'. When Itachi murdered the rest of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke was crushed not only by the loss of his family but also by what Itachi told him: that he had never loved Sasuke. Sasuke devotes years of his life to avenging their family by killing Itachi, which Itachi encourages whenever they meet. Sasuke is accordingly careful not to follow Itachi's instructions too closely, such as by not acquiring a Mangekyo Sharingan, as he doesn't want Itachi to have the satisfaction. After Itachi dies in battle with Sasuke, however, Sasuke learns that the hateful older brother that Itachi seemed to be was an act and that, in truth, Sasuke was the most precious person to Itachi; his murder of the Uchiha was done on instructions of Konoha, in order to protect Sasuke. Sasuke becomes overwhelmed by this discovery and starts conspiring against Konoha and all its citizens for ruining his and Itachi's lives, knowing full well it isn't what Itachi would want him to do. He changes his mind after he is able to speak to a reincarnated Itachi, adopting some of Itachi's views: he decides to fight for Konoha's future so that Itachi's actions aren't made meaningless and bases his understanding of the "Hokage" around the decisions Itachi made. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Taijutsu Expert: Sasuke is highly adept in taijutsu even when he was a child. Since his career as a shinobi began, his skill forced Kakashi to use both his hands during the bell test, and later outmaneuvered two chunin-level Kirigakure missing-nin. Under Kakashi's tutelage for the Chunin Exams final, Sasuke's taijutsu drastically improved, roughly matching Rock Lee's combat skill from copying and greatly refining his Strong Fist-style. Three years later, he further improved his taijutsu under Orochimaru's guidance, being able to hold his own against the likes of Itachi, Killer Bee, and Kakashi, despite his physical debilitation against the latter. *'Immense Speed and Reflexes': Sasuke possesses great speed and reflexes, being the first of his fellow genin to react to the Demon Brothers' ambush. After improving in chakra control, his speed surpassed Haku's. His training for the Chunin Exam finals increased his speed significantly, able to move faster than unaided eyes could follow. In Naruto Shippūden, Sasuke's speed increased further, able to cover wide gaps instantly, leaving others no time to react. He could evade Deidara's Explosive Clay at point-blank range, fiercely fast attacks from Killer Bee's Version 1 state and the Fourth Raikage. His hand dexterity also increased in speed, able to do many hand seals in a blur and launch weapon strikes quickly. His proficiency with the Teleportation Jutsu allowed him to easily cut his opponents down without them noticing. *'Enhanced Strength': Sasuke has a high level of physical strength, despite his lean appearance. Even when weakened, Sasuke was still able to grab Sakura by the throat and lift her up slowly. He was shown to shatter stone with a single punch sideways, as well as lifting five wooden beams all by himself, despite subsequently being crushed because of distraction. *'Enhanced Endurance': Sasuke has shown a high level of stamina and endurance, able to endure a consistent string of battles against the samurai, two Kage and their bodyguards before finally collapsing from exhaustion. In a near-blind, battered, and visibly exhausted state from his latter fight with Danzō and overusing the Mangekyo Sharingan, he still had enough stamina to fight against Kakashi, restrain and disarm Sakura and later match Naruto's Rasengan with his Chidori. *'Enhanced Durability': Sasuke also displays tremendous durability in battle, able to take numerous, opposing forces and still continued fighting against all odds. Genius-Level Intellect: From a young age, Sasuke repeatedly showed keen instincts and quick decision-making skills, considered by many to be a genius. Able to easily learn various advanced techniques or utilize basic ones for crafty maneuvers, Sasuke already became a stand-out before even graduating the Academy. Sasuke can develop many powerful techniques on his own, all based on the one technique he learned from another, such as different taijutsu maneuvers from Lee's techniques, or innovative variations of the Chidori. He can be rather deceptive, capable of tricking older and more experienced shinobi like Danzō into confirming the mechanics of their techniques. Likewise, Sasuke can use even basic illusions to dangerous effect, tricking his opponent into letting their guard down. He is a proficient researcher, able to well-prepare himself for enemies and their various abilities, such as the nature of Orochimaru's snake techniques and unique cursed seals. *'Expert Strategist and Tactician': Sasuke is a proficient strategist and tactician, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their works with ease and accuracy whilst remaining calm and composed. He then chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Likewise, Sasuke has shown able to use even basic illusions to dangerous effect, tricking his opponent into letting their guard down. Even Madara and Minato have noted Sasuke's ability to calmly assess and analyze the given situation, with Madara also noting Sasuke's great battle sense. Sasuke is also a very capable leader, able to form a team from specific ninja after scouting them out and quickly command their respect and cooperation. Furthermore, he can effectively instruct his team to engage an enemy. He also showed the ability to perform a series of precise and coordinated attacks with his brother Itachi with minimal planning despite their previous volatile relationship. He is also a capable tracker, able to follow Itachi even though the latter used a flock of crows to block his vision. Immense Chakra Power: Sasuke's chakra is quite strong, even by Uchiha standards. Though this quality is never really touched upon in the original Naruto series, it is frequently noted in Naruto Shippūden: whenever Sasuke's Curse of Hatred deepens, others remark how much stronger, darker, and more sinister his chakra becomes; this would happen in the crossover series whenever he's under an immense state of rage and hatred against his enemies. His actual reserves are also quite large, enough to use Chidori twice a day during the original Naruto series without aid. His reserves increase by Naruto Shippūden, being able to use Chidori and related techniques multiple times in a single day as well as summon creatures as large as Manda. His chakra control, though less refined than Sakura Haruno's, is nevertheless good; with many high-level techniques in his arsenal, he can perform them with few to no hand seals, giving his opponents little time to react. Sasuke can even compress his chakra to hide his presence from Sensory-nin for stealth occasions. His chakra is dark purple in color. Ninja Arts Prowess Nature Transformation: Sasuke shows great mastery in both Fire and Lightning Style at age 12, as well as the Inferno Style kekkei genkai in his later years, being able to use all three elemental transformations in a multitude of versatile ways. Bukijutsu Expert: Since early childhood, Sasuke has displayed great skill and use of various ninja tools which has grown and diversified over time. Sasuke was trained in archery during his childhood. He is also skilled in the use of wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes ranging from rappelling, to manipulating the path of his shurikens, to ensnaring an opponent and setting them on fire. His level with both trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during their first bell test. During the second stage of the Chūnin Exams, Sasuke displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra for more cutting strength. *'Kenjutsu Master': Sasuke is a master of swordplay, being able to hold his own against other skilled swordsmen of his caliber for a considerable amount of time. His skill is even acknowledge by Mifune, a famous swordsman. Sasuke's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, letting him easily change his attack type to suit the situation. Sasuke can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the battle against Kabuto. Sasuke is also able to adapt his swordsmanship with equal proficiency into his element-related techniques, including a makeshift Chidori blade or a flexible sword made from his Inferno Style. *'Kyūjutsu Expert': Since at a young age, Sasuke was trained in archery, however his aim was not very good at first as he was unable to hit a large boar directly in front of him from a high vantage point. As he matured in both age and skill, his aim improved to the point of striking targets as quick and elusive as Kabuto in his Sage Mode. He now uses this skill exclusively through his Susanoo, and even incorporates his elemental nature transformations through it for more devastating techniques. *'Shurikenjutsu Expert': Sasuke is also well-versed in weapons use such as kunai, shuriken, and fūma shuriken, showing tremendous aim while still in the academy. Tactics-wise, he can use techniques like hiding a second shuriken in the shadow of the first and control the path of them using wire strings. With his Sharingan, he can use an advanced version of the latter technique to control a larger number of shuriken at once and even use them to ensnare an opponent with the strings. Sasuke's aim and tactical skills are almost on par with Itachi, also able to effectively hit targets in a blind-spot by accurately deflecting one kunai off another to ensure they strike their mark. Sasuke could also enhance the cutting power of his weapons by infusing them with his lightning chakra. Fuinjutsu Expert: Sasuke is quite skill in fuinjutsu, and has quite knowledge in other seals, such as Orochimaru's Curse Mark of Heaven and Earth variants, as well as Jugo's own Curse Mark. Techniques Sharingan (Literally meaning: Mirror Wheel Eye): Sasuke awakened his Sharingan after his brother murdered the entire Uchiha Clan. Sasuke's Sharingan has three tomoe in each eye and can maintain his Sharingan for considerable periods of time. With the Sharingan, Sasuke can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees (his own physical skill permitting), track fast-moving objects, and, predict opponents' movement to a degree. He can also use Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious, which in the case of jinchuriki allows him to suppress their tailed beasts. Fire Style: As an Uchiha, Sasuke has a natural affinity for Fire Style, mastering the clan's passage time of rite before he became a genin. Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke has improved his mastery over his Fire Release to burn even the strongest ice created, and can even control his fire at a certain range. *'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu': The Uchiha Clan's signature technique, where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. *'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu': This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra. Sasuke can also coat his shuriken with this technique for more burn damage. *'Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu': Sasuke compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside his body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. He then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Lightning Style: One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Style through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. *'Chidori': This technique channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target at lightning-fast speeds, inflicting piercing damage once hit. **'Chidori Stream': By releasing the Chidori in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from Sasuke's entire body, allowing him to affect multiple enemies. **'Chidori Senbon': This is one of many variations of the Chidori that uses shape transformation. It is specialised in more speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy. **'Chidori Sharp Spear': This technique uses Shape Transformation to form the original Chidori into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five metres. Although it's less powerful than the Chidori, its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. **'Chidori Blade': This technique allows Sasuke to channel the Chidori through his chokutō. This makes it unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to go numb, making it impossible for the opponent to move. *'Kirin': Sasuke draws lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of his strike and controls it with chakra. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency; if there are no active thunder clouds the user must create them by using fire techniques to produce the necessary storm conditions. Lion's Barrage: A taijutsu unique to Sasuke Uchiha and a variant of the Primary Lotus, which he developed after using his Sharingan to copy the first part of the move. It is an ultra-fast combo attack that requires an advanced physical condition and a certain knack for it. The opponent is first kicked into the air and shadowed with the Dancing Leaf Shadow. Upon inflicting a blow, one takes advantage of said opponent's counterattack to spin around and rise again for further assaults. Since the fall is increased in velocity with each blow, the damage when one is eventually struck to the ground is inconceivable. All variations end with the opponent being thrown to the ground and kicked in the stomach. However, like with the Primary Lotus, there is a drawback in which the user gets fatigued right after the technique is performed. Though, this drawback isn't as severe as with the Primary Lotus. Also, it holds an advantage against Primary Lotus as it does not require the user to perform the Eight Gates. Inferno Style: When Sasuke manifested his Mangekyo Sharingan, he developed the ability to use special type of Fire Style, he dubs "Inferno Style". When gaining his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke could combine Inferno Style: Flame Control with Susanoo to create Amaterasu swords and arrows that can pierce through heavy defenses and ignite them, and create a barrage of Amaterasu magatama to handle multiple enemies. Sasuke could also use his Flame Control in his hand for direct usage, and infuse it into his Chidori to increase his piercing power. *'Inferno Style: Flame Control': Sasuke creates a barrier that not only shields him, but also burns and pierces any opponent that touches the flames. He can also control the movement of the flames and shape them at will. The technique can also be used in conjunction with his Susanoo, and its weaponry. **'Inferno Style: Flame Control Jumping Flame': Sasuke creates a sword of black flames and swings it, unleashing a wave of controlled flames towards the opponent. *'Amaterasu: Flame Gathering': Sasuke manipulates the flames of Amaterasu to surround himself with a shield of black fire. *'Inferno Style: Yasaka Beads': Utilizing the orb in his Susanoo's third hand, Sasuke is able to rapidly produce a number of magatama projectiles, composed entirely from the black flames of Amaterasu. Upon impact, victims of this technique are forcefully thrown off their feet and quickly incinerated by the intense flames. *'Flame Control Sword': By applying shape transformation to the orb of black flames wielded by his Susanoo, Sasuke manifests a blade in its hand for the purpose of slicing and piercing targets, thus setting them ablaze with the inextinguishable flames of Amaterasu. This stands as one of Sasuke's most powerful attacks. *'Imferno Style: Susanoo Flame Control': An application of Flame Control through Susanoo, whereby Sasuke produces weapons made from the orb of black flames held in his Susanoo's secondary right hand; whether it be swords or arrows of black flames. Summoning Jutsu: Sasuke is one of the rare individuals to have a dual summoning contract with two species: snakes and hawks. Its so far unknown which contract he received first, though he was able to get the snake summoning contract during his training with Orochimaru before getting the hawk contract. He became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle, even hidden from his sleeves to strike or bind his opponents with little time to react. He was also able to summon snakes from any part of his body. He can also summons Aoda, a giant dark blue-violet snake to aid him in his fight to quickly carry him through the terrain. Some time later, Sasuke also made an additional summoning contract which allows him to summon hawks. Once summoned, it can help Sasuke fly about and outmaneuver his opponent's attacks. The hawk is also of capable of performing coordinated attacks with Sasuke from above. Mangekyo Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): Sasuke awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi. The tomoe of Sasuke's Mangekyo spread and converge along the edge of its iris, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Following the acquisition of his brother's eyes, Sasuke's Mangekyo pattern changed, gaining a symmetrical, more aligned rendition of Itachi's Mangekyo tomoe that is centered within Sasuke's own. According to Madara, the pattern of Sasuke's Mangekyo is known as the "Straight Tomoe", which gives Sasuke an even higher capability of reading his opponents movements and to fluidly act upon. Customary of the Mangekyo Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. Despite the danger of regular use, Sasuke has not hesitated to test his limits with the power it affords. After his fight with Killer Bee, Sasuke began to find his vision sporadically fading. During his confrontation with Kakashi, the excessive usage of his Mangekyo Sharingan led to the repercussions becoming more prominent as Sasuke began reeling from overexertion, resulting in his eyesight being reduced to a heavy blur. Out of respect for his older brother's views, Sasuke initially refused to take Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan as his own to avoid blindness, but faced with this and Naruto's unyielding convictions, he finally requested that Tobi transplant them. This resulted in Sasuke's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan; obtaining additional might from Itachi's ocular power, increasing his chakra reserves further, and showing none of the previous signs of physical strain, diminished sight, or fatigue that plagued him from sustained use of this dojutsu. *'Amaterasu' (Heavenly Illumination): Sasuke summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights. *'Susanoo' (Tempestuous God of Valor): After awakening the powers of both Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke became one of the few Uchiha capable of invoking Susanoo; the materialization of an immense humanoid construct of chakra. His extreme emotions have been the root of its development. While initially relying upon different partial manifestations, Sasuke was soon able to complete his Susanoo's body. It can produce a sword, a bow that doubles as a shield, and an orb of chakra that conjures the arrows. Defensively it ribcage, in its incomplete stage it was able to take a barrage from Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Darui undamaged. Offensively, his Susanoo's fists and various weapons are strong enough to destroy many large stone pillars with a single attack and its arrows move at speeds only Sage Mode users such as Kabuto Yakushi can avoid. Sasuke's "final" Susanoo developed during his skirmish against Kakashi, becoming a similar yet more sinister version of Itachi's own final Susanoo and changing the composition of its orb of chakra to that of Amaterasu's black flames from which he is able to fashion a number of weapons. Following the recovery of Itachi's transplant, the final stage of his Susanoo underwent a drastic change, with scaled hands, a beak-like hood and a larger bow, with a more shield-like composition, giving it an overall more intimidating appearance. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke was able to conjure his Susanoo complete with a lower body. Using Jugo's Sage Transformation, he can infuse his Susanoo with senjutsu chakra, which appears as the flame pattern of the Curse Mark of Heaven covering it. Upon further syncing with Naruto, Sasuke could stabilize Susanoo's armored form into its Complete Body version and shape it onto Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode, enabling them to cut through Obito and his Sword of Nunoboko. Weaknesses *Somewhat overconfident *Easy to manipulate emotionally, but has gotten over this as he matures on *Too much usage of the Sharingan or it's variants leaves him heavily drained for long periods of time Equipment Demon Wind Shuriken: Sasuke's Chokutō: Wire Strings: Relationships Family *Fugaku Uchiha (Father, deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (Mother, deceased) *Itachi Uchiha (Older Brother, deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru *Rock Lee *Kakashi Hatake *Gaara (formerly) Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Team Kakashi Category:Team Taka Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Athena's Army Category:Naruto Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Main Characters